


Dragon Age: Sith Of The Inquisition.

by ServarePromissum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hardened Sith inquisitor, M/M, My attempt at world building, Not sure how lemony I should get - I guess we'll see, Per usual - I take few liberties, Soft and bitter/sarcastic? male inquisitor - Yet kind nonetheless, Zevran Arainai Flirts, Zevran is his own tag and warning, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServarePromissum/pseuds/ServarePromissum
Summary: Sith inquisitor is thrown into the world that desperately needs the inquisition. What will happen next?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Dragon Age: Sith Of The Inquisition.

_''Lord Vader, is there anything I can do to save myself?''_

**_ 'Khooooh Puuuhrr.' _ **

_Only thing he heard was that mechanical breathing. For Sith inquisitor, it felt like years before other granted him an imperious response._

**_''No.''_ **

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

Second in command of the Inquisitorius came to his senses when something flinched behind him. He tried turning around, but was unable to do so due to metal restrains on his arms, which were tied to the floor with a heavy chain.

Looking around, he saw 2 guards in front of him, and sensed 2 more behind him. Along with another person who was restrained just like him. 

Golden eyes immediately narrowed. _'Where am I?'_

He tried to remember how he got himself in this situation, but headache was all he gained. ''Who are you?''

Guards that were armed with primitive weapons did not respond, but he could feel their confusion. ''In the name of the galactic empire, release me at once!'' He ordered, using force to make himself feel more intimidating to them. 

All he got in return were men with weapons in their hands, ready to cut him down. _'At least they are trained well, not many can resist my presence like this... then again, not many are foolish enough to kidnap an imperial inquisitor, I wonder who was dumb enough to even try this?' _

''Era uoy a hsilad fle?'' 

Person behind him said. 

''I don't understand you, speak basic.''

''On? Od uoy wonk yhw yeht dekcol su pu?''

Dark side user sighed. ''Do any of you speak basic?'' He asked the guards.

No response.

If situation was different, he would be impressed by amount of discipline in these men. ''Where is my lightsaber?'' He demanded, but no response came. ''I can get out of these restrains any time I want, if you understand me, call for your leader!'' 

He tried sensing what they felt, and much to his fears and dread, confusion is all he could feel from them. ''They are useless.''

_'Have they already called their leader?'_

Man behind him started talking to him again, but dark side user blocked his smooth voice from meditative thoughts. He focused on everything around him thru the force... and couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped his lips.

The person behind him, he felt like a nightsister! 

_'Impossible, we killed them all... and they don't let males practice their arts, not unless someone learned it in secret like I did.'_ Dark sider thought furiously. _'Was I kidnapped by surviving nightsisters? What a disgrace, lord Vader will punish me for being captured and leaving survivors!'_

And more than that, Sith inquisitor could feel another distinct power from him, first was clearly part of him from the birth... other seemed, newly acquired? Both powers were similar to each other and very different from the force. 

_'What is he? Where am I? I don't know who is responsible for this, but for disgrace they've brought to me in front of Lord Vader and The emperor... I will make them pay for it!'_

As he was thinking about those questions, and contemplating whether he should kill the guards and find whoever was in charge on his own, door opened and new presence made itself known. 

\------------------------------------------Alen Lavellan POV------------------------------------------

Alen Lavellan saw this coming. 

When keeper told him to spy on shemlen negotiations, Alen knew it would somehow end with him in their dungeons, in chains, and accused of whatever. 

_ 'But no, go to conclave they said, spy on shemlens they said, you are being paranoid they said!' _

Dalish mage sighed. _'Alright, think positive, at least you are not alone.'_

A flash of green on his left arm made him jump a little. _'And this thing, what did they do to me?'_

To try and distract himself, he tried looking back, spotting pointy ears like his own. ''Are you a dalish elf?''

All he got was a demand in a language he couldn't understand. He tried talking to him in Elvish, no answer came, but before he could use other languages that stranger might recognize, door opened. 

\------------------------------------------Cassandra POV------------------------------------------

Cassandra Pentaghast was beyond furious, divine Justinia was dead, along with everyone in the conclave and any chance at peace between templars and mages. Oh and world was literally ending by a giant portal in the sky, which was spitting out demons left and right! 

Only survivors that were found were in front of her, they might even be the ones responsible for all of this. She walked around bound prisoners, asserting them.

Both were elves, male and young (At least by elf standards), but that's where their similarities ended as far as she could tell. 

First, the one with a suspicious mark on his hand, and most suspected of being the culprit due to said mark's connection to the breach: Short, messy black hair, salient pink eyes, and handsome young face. Elf mage (Solas confirmed) was of normal height, a bit scrawny, but muscled enough to hold his own. 

Look of wariness and uncertainty in his eyes caught Cassandra off guard for a second, not that she showed it on the outside. Part of her hoped that they were the ones responsible, so that she could avenge death of her beloved divine. 

_'Focus!'_ She thought to herself. 

As Cassandra was taking in the mien of other prisoner, she had to pause at golden eyes that were boldly asserting her, just as she was asserting them. The male in front of her had a white hair, palest skin color the seeker had ever seen on an elf (Or anyone for the matter), and a look of danger on him. He simply... felt dangerous.

White-haired elf was slightly taller than the other one, more muscular than him too, with no tattoos on his face. _'Not a dalish then; Even their clothes are different'_

Black-haired elf wore clothes that any of the dalish would wear, properly representing whatever clan he was from.

But the white-haired one wore dark clothes, they were clearly not something a commoner could afford. _'A wealthy elf with no tattoos on his face... even the way he holds himself is different from his companion.'_ And well customized too because they seemed like a cross between mage robes and scout armor. 

Cassandra would make sure to keep an eye on him. With that in mind, and a glance at silent Leliana in the shadows, she began the interrogation. 

''Tell me why we should not kill you _now_.'' Seeker could not help the coldness in her voice. ''Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.'' She stopped in front of pink eyed elf. ''Except you two.''

White haired elf was looking back toward her as much as his restrains would allow, with a frown on his face. 

Black-haired one looked at her with contempt. ''You think we are responsible!?'' He then paused a little, thinking. ''I can't speak for the one behind me, but I did no such...'' Another pause as his eyes went wide, like her words just registered his mind. ''All those people... Everyone is dead?'' Genuine horror in his voice gave both former hands of the divine a pause of their own. ''Alon’Din enasal enaste.'' Dalish muttered respectfully for the dead. 

Seeker felt like punching something. ''Explain _this_.'' She spat, grabbing male's left hand. Mark on it made itself known with another flash of green. 

''I... I can't.'' Slightly fearful and disturbed elf responded. 

Cassandra let go of his hand, furiously walking back and forth. She was praying to the maker for them to be the ones responsible, to catch them in a lie. 

''What do you mean you _can't?''_

Dark-haired elf looked at his hand with distrust. ''I don't know what that is, or how it got there.'' He stated firmly. 

''You are lying!'' Cassandra snapped at him, violently grabbing him by the shoulders. 

Thankfully Leliana interfered, she made seeker let go. ''We need him, Cassandra.'' Spymaster said calmly.

Cassandra relaxed. _'Now is not the time to grieve, focus.'_ She reminded herself. 

''All those people...'' Dark-haired elf muttered to himself with sadness. ''What have you shemlens done now?'' 

That helped the seeker to calm down and think. _'He actually seems shaken by this... but his companion.'_

White-haired elf seemed to be observing everything with curiosity, though his neck was clearly hurting in that position. _'He doesn't even care.'_

Leliana took over the interrogation, giving the seeker a moment to collected herself. ''Do you two remember what happened? How this began?'' 

''I remember running.'' Dalish said, easing into Leliana's calm voice and lack of hostility. ''Things were chasing me, and then ...a woman?'' 

''A woman?'' Leliana asked with interest. 

''She reached out to me, but then... I woke up here; That's all I remember.''

''What of your friend?'' Leliana inquired with a gentle voice.

Elf mage narrowed his eyes, glancing behind him. ''I have never met him, I don't even know what he looks like. Isn't he one of yours? A city elf?'' 

''No.'' Leliana said with suspicion and narrowed eyes of her own. ''He was found an hour ago in a metal container of some kind, they said it fell from the breach, very close to where we found you.'' 

''The breach?'' Dark-haired elf mage repeated in confusion. 

''He doesn't speak our language, lady Cassandra.'' One of the guards informed. ''Dalsih even tried talking to him in their tongue, unsuccessfully.'' 

Spymaster and seeker walked behind said elf. 

''Who are you? Can you understand us?!'' Cassandra asked/demanded.

\-----------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV-----------------------------------------

White-haired inquisitor was very confused. _'What is going on?'_

Women were looking at him with draining patience and increasing suspicion. 

_'What is she?'_ He thought about dark-haired one. 

At first he almost thought of her as a Jedi, which would explain few things, like how or why he was captured. _'But she can't be a Jedi!'_ While she definitely was strong/weird in the force... it somehow felt... for lack of better word: Impotent. 

_'As if light side of the force is shoved into a non force sensitive.'_ It was both fascinating and horrifying. ''What are you? Did you do that to yourself? No, you couldn't have... who did this to you?'' 

_'How much of the force can she use?'_ Thru confusion, hope formed. _'If I can get her to lord Vader or the Emperor, they might overlook my capture!'_

If the method could be replicated with the dark side, it would give the empire even more powerful army.

But concerns and unknowns were playing with his mind. _'Who is this man behind me? Who could be more important to question before me, an imperial inquisitor of the highest rank?'_

''Do any of you speak basic? At least get a droid translator, if you have one.'' He tried. _'I need more information, for now, I'll observe.'_

\------------------------------------------General POV------------------------------------------

Cassandra and Leliana did not know what to do with this. 

''We don't have time.'' Spymaster concluded. 

''...You go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift.''

''Both of them?''

''I want Solas to have a look at this one.'' Cassandra said firmly, not taking eyes from the white haired elf. 

Leliana nodded and went ahead.

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

They released two men from their restrains. Only to tie their hands with ropes. 

_'Do they actually expect this to hold me? Do they even know who I am?'_ Sith inquisitor thought, feeling slightly insulted. 

After that, they were led outside. ''What in the-'' Words died at golden eyed man's lips. _'What am I looking at? How did I not feel this?!'_

He could see a giant tear in the sky, made out of what was without a doubt... the nightsister magic. A wary chuckle escaped his lips. _'I always wanted to find the source of night sisters's powers... and now I'm looking at a literal gate to where they draw it from, lord Vader and lord Sidious will not punish me for being caught off guard, that's for sure.' _

Woman started talking to other prisoner, _'Probably explaining the situation to him... wait, we are both tied up... Do they think we did that?'_ when suddenly a green pulse of magic ran thru the giant rift in the sky, and made said prisoner collapse with a pained scream; Similar pulse of magic was flashing on dark haired man's left hand. 

_'So that's the power I felt, and the reason why they prioritized questioning him before me... that thing on his hand and tear in the sky are connected. Even so, do those people really not know who I am? So far I am yet to see any piece of advanced technology... which brings disturbing possibilities to my attention.'_ Dark side user thought grimly. 

\------------------------------------------Cassandra POV------------------------------------------

''Not like I have a choice, this thing will kill me, if that tear in the sky won't do it first.'' Elf said, dreading the idea and glaring at his hand. ''Let's try whatever you plan to do before it kills more people.''

Dark-haired elf agreed easier than she thought he would. Seeker nodded and helped him up, then she turned to white-haired one. 

He looked thoughtful, intrigued even. With bound hands he gestured at the tear in the sky, then at dark-haired elf.

Golden eyed elf was asking her if the two were connected, Seeker guessed. 

She nodded slowly, observing his reaction.

Mysterious elf only nodded to himself with satisfaction, as if conforming what he already knew.

 _'Solas had the similar reaction.'_ Cassandra thought, unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

\------------------------------------------Alen Lavellan POV------------------------------------------

Elf mage knew that going anywhere near shemlen would be a disaster for him... However, he did not know how much he was understating that sentiment until this moment; They somehow managed to blow up themselves, and then leave a doorway for demons. 

He prayed to elven gods for it all to be a dream or a nightmare, no such luck. _'I knew they hated me, that or Fen'Harel himself set his eyes on me.'_

Cassandra talked about how people needed someone to blame and all that, he was mostly listening. _'Good for them, always the way out: Blame an elf.'_

Glares from people they passed were pretty telling, mage was half afraid that they would attack. 

Then he glanced at white haired elf that was silently walking beside him. He seemed unbothered by people's accusing glares, too absorbed by staring at Alen's hand. _'Who is he? ...Did he do all this? I hope not, this might make shemlen take arms against us once more... as if they need more reason to oppress us as it is.'_

Dark haired elf shook his head. _'No, why would he? Sure shemlen are terrible... but to kill so many of them like this, so indiscriminately... elves wouldn't do that.'_

But the way his golden eyes stared at him was really something, like they could see thru his very soul. _'Unnerving.'_

Feeling of uneasiness increased when Cassandra decided to cut the ropes on their hands. She did it to Alen without hesitation, but when it came to white haired one, she paused.

Upon noticing that, strange elf smiled and literally tore his restrain like it was a piece of paper. Then he gave them a dry looked that said: _It was never gonna hold me anyway._

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

Closer they got to the breach, more frequent and violent pulses became for the dark haired male. 

Sith inquisitor caught the collapsing man 2nd time. _'This is hurting him, interesting.'_

Dark haired man got away from him, mumbling something that might have been a 'thank you' in their language. Or an insult. _'Language barrier is a problem... and I don't really have the time to learn a new language, I need a droid.'_

Dark side user observed devastation and occasional dead bodies with a grim look. _'I doubt there is a single piece of advanced technology anywhere near... how did I get here anyway? Was I put here by some jealous imperial in hopes that I will not find a way out of this planet?'_

Memories were still beyond his reach, even with force at his side.... Like something was blocking them. 

Embarrassingly enough, while trying to use the force to remember, he missed a ball of green that was shot from the tear in the sky, it crashed right into the bridge they were crossing.

Said bridge collapsed almost instantly.

Thankfully his training kicked in, and force enchanted landing came easily to him, not so much for his companions though. 

The problems did not end there because some sort of strange creature started forming from the ground; It felt like the being of magic. 

_ 'The books I found after killing nightsisters on that planet did describe something like this: A creature made of their pure magic. I thought it was just a theory.' _

Before white haired man could unleash the power of the dark side on it, dark haired lady leaped forward with a shield and a sword. She slashed it to pieces with impressive speed, only for more of those creatures to start forming around her.

_'Using force to enchant her physical body, that's one thing she can definitely do, I can feel it. So exciting!'_

White-haired man was brought back from his thoughts by a gasp from behind. Even before turning around, he could feel more of those creatures forming around them.

\------------------------------------------Alen Lavellan POV------------------------------------------

Alen grabbed the staff near him, and blasted away advancing creature with a ball of fire, adding more and more to keep it away. It worked, demon seemed to weaken, but it was soon joined by 3 more shades that formed out of nowhere. 

_'I don't have enough mana to destroy them all!'_ Elf mage thought in panic.   
  
Suddenly 2 of the shades were stuck by continuous streams of red lighting from behind, making them wail in agony. 

Elf mage took that opportunity to freeze the 3rd shade, and finished off already weakened one with an overpowered fire ball. 

Alen turned to help with other two, but all he found were their disintegrating bodies near stranger's feet. 

White-haired elf was studying dissolving demon remains with a fascinated look on his face, smallest bits of electricity were still playing on his glove covered fingers. 

_'He didn't even use the staff!'_ Normally that was just asking for fast depletion of your mana reserves, but this elf... he did not even look or feel exhausted, or mildly tired for the matter. 

''His magic pool must be immense.'' Alen said to himself. Then he struck the frozen demon with his staff, shattering it to pieces. 

Cassandra who finished off 3 more shades on her end, dashed toward elf mage with unsheathed sword.

''Drop your weapon, now.'' She ordered. 

Alen stared at her with disbelief before raising his voice. ''Do you want me dead?! There are demons everywhere.'' Then he pointed at white haired elf. ''What about him? He clearly doesn't need a weapon to defend himself, and what if he is the one who did all this? You may need my assistance to take him down.'' 

Cassandra gave him a searching look before sighing and putting away her weapon. ''You are right, you came willingly, I should not forget that.'' She then glanced at white haired elf who was still staring at the ground where demon bodies disintegrated just a moment ago.

''Be on your guard, especially around him.'' 

Alen nodded, and wordlessly went toward the collapsed bridge behind him. _'There has to be more than one staff.' _

Inside a broken weapon box, dark haired elf found another weapon like his own, and silently cast a spell on it. _'Even if he is that powerful, he still needs a weapon... and should he turn on us, this little curse will be my insurance.'_

Alen went back to the awaiting duo, offering a staff to white haired elf.

At Cassandra's questioning look, he just gave a pointed look. ''It's safer for everyone if he has this one.'' 

Seeker caught the meaning behind it, and nodded hesitantly. ''Fine.'' 

But to their surprise, strange elf only stared at offered weapon with insulted look. 

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

Sith inquisitor was not amused, not one bit. _'Is he mistaking me for ...a magic user like himself?'_

Sure, it was interesting to see how the other used fire and ice to defeat those creatures, ...but: White haired man's eyes narrowed, as sneer graced his face. ''I am something much greater, a sith lord. Your silly magic, as intriguing as it may be duo to its novelty to me, is nothing compared to the power of the dark side!'' 

Two of them stared at his passionate speech with confused/wary looks. 

_'I hate language barriers.'_ Golden eyed force user rolled said eyes. Then he took the staff, and threw it away. 

He faced away from them, and went to look for a weapon on his own. In the box he found an iron sword. _'Not a lightsaber... but it will do for a little while, I guess.' _

Dark side user picked it up, and turned toward the 2 gaping individuals. ''Lead the way.'' 

\------------------------------------------General POV------------------------------------------

Cassandra and Alen were lost for words for a moment. 

Seeker was first to recover from the shock. ''We don't have time, if it's a sword he wants, so be it.'' 

Dark-haired elf nodded, still confused. _'Is he that confident, or just mad?'_

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

Dark haired woman led them in silence, sith lord could tell they were both keeping an eye on him, and strangely enough, on each other too. 

Trio walked thru snowy land with caution, each of them did not trust the other; That was no secret to any of them. 

Thru force, inquisitor sensed more disturbance up ahead. It turned out to be a small version of tear in the sky, with creatures coming out of it left and right. Only ones fighting them back were 2 people, one with most advanced piece of weaponry he had seen on this planet by far, and... _'Other one can use magic too, how many of them are on this planet? ...What is this planet anyway? ...If there is no functional ship to get out of this world... Let me be wrong, please.'_

White haired sith leaped into action before his companions could draw their weapons, levitating the sword in the air, and using force push to launch it straight into creature with long limbs. 

It was thrown away by the impact, melee weapon stuck in its chest. But to dark side user's surprise, it was still very much alive. It let out a fierce shriek of terrible power.

_'This thing dares to try and use the fear against a sith lord?'_ Force lighting was already dancing on his fingers when creature suddenly disappeared into the ground. ''What?''

Then his force enhanced senses screamed at him to move, to which sith obeyed on instinct. 

Force user jumped higher than it was humanly possible, not a second later, long limbed creature jumped out of the small portal under him. It followed him in the air, and was about to strike with its snake like claws, when a powerful force push slammed it back on the cold earth. 

Not giving creature a time to recover, sith lord shot the force lighting at it upon landing. 

It wailed and it clawed, but standing up was impossible. 

However, before inquisitor could finish it off, his senses once again told me to jump back. 

He did so without any hesitation, avoiding several claws. Force user glared at new comers, before him stood 4 more of those beings. It seemed that he attracted attention of every monster in the area

_'This might take a while if I don't figure out how to close that thing.'_

But to his surprise it didn't, one of the creatures was swallowed by ice, other one was shot from behind by explosives of some kind, and the remaining two were left to competent blade of dark-haired woman. 

Sith lord sensed a small pulse of force from her. _'She can use force to weaken them?! ...hmm, I know that power, it's what we used against night sistermagic.'_ But it could only be done with a physical touch. 

Oddity of light side before him could do something he -A dark side user- could not... That angered young the sith.

As she cut the creature in half, that rage only grew. 

White-haired inquisitor lifted his arms in the air and fuelled the dark side with his rage. It resulted in every non-humanoid creature around them being lifted up, and with an additional motion of his hands, sent toward green portal from which they came. 

For a second everyone stared at the exhausted force user, who was panting and looking like he would collapse. 

_'Pathetic,'_ Emperor's voice castigated in his mind. _'trying to prove superiority to a pseudo Jedi.'_

Sith shook his head and focused on resting. 

\------------------------------------------General POV------------------------------------------

Solas was first to move, ''Quickly, before more come through!'' grabbing dark-haired elf's hand, and helping him close the small rift. 

Said elf gave him a baffled look after the deed. ''What did you do?'' 

''I did nothing.'' Bald elf responded. ''The credit is all yours.''

''You mean this.'' Alen said, looking at the mark on his hand with dislike. 

Hairless elf enthusiastically explained his theories about the mark, and the magic behind it. 

''It appears I was correct.'' Solas finished, looking satisfied at himself. 

''Does that mean it can close the breach itself?'' Cassandra asked with hope. 

''Possibly.'' Bald elf responded without hesitance, then he looked at Alen. ''It seems you hold the key to our salvation.''

''Good to know, I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever.'' Dwarf spoke up, fixing his clothes. 

Varric introduced himself and winked at Cassandra. Latter looked ...less than pleased. He was apparently a prisoner like two elves. 

''Exactly how many people are prisoners here?'' Alen asked her, looking and sounding unamused. 

''I brought him here to tell the divine his story....'' A sad look flashed on her face just for a second. ''Clearly, that is no longer necessary.'' 

''Yet here I am, lucky for you, considering current events.'' Varric teased. 

''I agree.'' Alen said, looking at giant tear in the sky. ''I have a feeling that we'll need every capable fighter to close that thing.'' 

Cassandra looked like she wanted to object, but words died in her mouth when she glanced at the breach. ''Ugh.''

''My name is Solas.'' Bald one introduced himself, smiling. ''I am pleased to see you still live.'' 

''He means: I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'' Varric informed, smirking. 

''Like you, Solas is an apostate.'' Cassandra added. 

''Technically all mages are apostates now, Cassandra.'' Solas said. ''My travels allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage.'' That part was said with no small amount of pride. ''I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.''

Alen was glad to have an elf that spoke sense around shemlen, at least there was someone who he could trust.

''What can you tell me about this one?'' Alen asked.

They all glanced at ever silent elf with white hair, who was staring at Alen's hand like it would bite something.

_'It was used to close the small portal, can it do the same for the big one?'_ Such thoughts were running thru sith's mind. 

Solas carefully observed golden eyed elf. ''He... doesn't feel like a mage.... Yet we have all seen him do magic. I...'' He looked confused and lost. ''I don't know how he did all this, there is not a trace of magic inside him, no connection to the fade whatsoever... and he didn't even use a staff.'' He muttered those things to himself. 

''He doesn't speak any language we understand.'' Cassandra informed, staring at stranger with intensity, as if expecting an attack, or planning one. ''Do you think he is responsible for all this?''

Bald elf frowned, then he walked toward stranger and spoke to him in several different languages, none of them got any reaction. 

Annoyed look passed on golden eyed elf's face. ''Ian nine ya enyvo.'' _I don't understand you._

Frown on bald mage's face deepened. ''I know many languages, even some existence of which is forgotten by the history... But I don't have a clue of what he speaks of, it is not Elven, of that I am sure.'' 

''Doesn't matter if you can't understand him.'' Seeker said with iron in her voice, still staring at unmoving stranger in front of them. ''Do you think he is the culprit behind the breach?'' 

Elf's face went blank, but his eyes showed gears turning in his bald head. ''No, whatever abilities he possesses, it is not of the fade.'' He said eventually, looking at 3 behind him. ''I also doubt for any mage to have such power.'' He told her. ''...Or a non mage for the matter, whatever created the breach would need magic; He doesn't have any.'' He added, glancing at white-haired elf. 

Cassandra relaxed a bit. ''My men said they found him in a metal container of some kind, they claim it fell from the breach, is he a demon?''

Solas rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed. ''He can not be anything related to magic, he feels like a dwarf or a tranquil... no connection to fade whatsoever.'' Then his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

''Then how did he make all those demons fly back into the rift?'' Varric voiced question on everyone's mind. 

Language barrier stood in the way of answer to that question. 

''Whatever his power is,'' Alen said, breaking the silence. ''we can't afford to not use him in closing the breach.'' He spoke, looking at the seeker.

Dark-haired female did not look pleased, but she agreed with a nod. 

''That doesn't mean we won't be keeping an eye on him just in case.'' Alen added, earning a look of approval from the seeker.

''What's his name?'' Shortest of them asked, reloading his weapon for a fight to come. 

Cassandra and Alen blinked at that. 

Dwarf sighed, putting away Bianca. ''Let's find out then.'' He walked toward the white haired elf. ''Varric.'' Rouge said, pointing at himself. ''Come on, introduce yourselves.'' He told the other 3. 

Solas went first, giving a polite smile. ''Solas.''

Seeker looked hesitant, but nonetheless, she stepped forward and stated firmly. ''Cassandra.'' 

Dark-haired elf bit his lip before sighing and pointing at himself. ''Alen.''

Then they waited for a stranger to tell them his name. 

White-haired man looked at them all with suspicion. _'Will they know my name? ...if not, It confirms my worst fears.'_

''Darth Krone...'' He said proudly, but then he settled for. ''Krone.'' 

They only nodded, unafraid and oblivious to Krone's distress. _'They don't know! Am I in unknown regions? How did I even get here? ...that thing.'_ He gazed at green portal in the sky. _'Emperor must have sensed it by now, I just have to wait and gather information until lord Vader arrives.'_

While others were discussing further steps, he tried to sense things thru the force, specifically the mark on Alen's hand. _'What else can you do?'_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not long until there were on the move again. This time two elves were keeping an eye on both Krone and Cassandra. That did not escape sith's attention. _'They both have those long ears and are distrustful of the pseudo Jedi... are they half-breeds of some kind? And the short one, he may look relaxed, but he too is keeping an eye of everyone.'_

Force user had the strange urge to touch his own ears, which he did: _'What the fuck!?_ ' 

Dark sider stopped in his tracks, getting the attention of others in the group. _'Why are my ears... pointy?!?! Is this some sort of mutation!? Have I caught something those two have?!?!' _

He then felt Cassandra's gaze on him, she asked something he couldn't understand.

''Are you alright?''

 _'Focus on the task at hand! You'll get yourself checked by the finest medical droids in the galaxy, right after lord Vader will arrive with his fleet.'_ Sith told himself, tapping deep into the dark side like it was a shield/blanket. 

Krone only shrugged, acting more relaxed then he actually was, with his hands still on his ears.

''His ears must be getting cold.'' Alen said with slight amusement, remembering elf children who had similar issues in the cold.

Solas and Varric looked doubtful about that assumption.

''Let's go.'' Cassandra commanded. 

They made their way thru dozens of fade's hostile inhabitants, destroying them with relative ease. However, they all noticed that white-haired elf was more passive in combat, only attacking once demons came too close to him. 

The group fought their way to another rift near their destination. This time they were more coordinated, making sure that no demon interrupted Alen while said elf was focused on the rift. Solas provided a full one sided barrier which let things out but didn't let them in, placing it around Varric, himself and Alen. 

Dwarf used that fact to his full advantage, boldly shooting down demons with Bianca and blowing them up with small explosives. 

Alen had his full attention on the rift, green light of which was literally connected to his mark. With each second connection remained, he could feel it -and the demons it released- weaken. 

Krone and Cassandra remained outside of bald elf's shield, luring the creatures toward them, and slaughtering them with overwhelming power; Between sith lighting and seeker's blade, they had no problem with staying alive. 

Alen closed the rift as Cassandra and Krone slayed last of invaders from the fade.

Solas stumbled into Varric soon after, shield disappearing. ''It's more tiring than I remember.'' 

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

Darth Krone followed pseudo Jedi and others thru the camp. He was carefully taking in his surroundings. _'Not a piece of sufficiently advanced technology, I am stuck.'_ Then he asserted condition of soldiers. _'Nothing I can't handle until lord Vader comes... though those magic users and a fake jedi might be troublesome. Not to mention mutation on my ears... could it be a nighsister like curse by those two?' _

They suddenly stooped in front of 2 people who were arguing. One of them Krone recognized to be a woman from the dungeons, and other one was a... _'Oh no.'_ It did not require the force to know what he was, beings almost as despised by him as the jedi. _'A bureaucrat!'_

\------------------------------------------Alen Lavellan POV------------------------------------------

This was a mess, shemlens were arguing while the breach grew in size and demons raged across land, all having their own opinions on how to proceed. Solas and Varric wisely stayed away from fast developing garbage fire, and Krone was in a dark because of the language barrier. _'Lucky bastards.'_

Leliana wanted to use the mountain pass, Cassandra disagreed, saying that it was too risky; Offering an all out charge instead. Then there was chancellor Roderick who just wanted to abandon the whole idea... and take two elves in the capital where they would go thru the trial and execution. _'So nice of them to tell me guilty verdict before the trial even starts, along with the fact that I will be executed:/'_ Alen thought drily, expecting this attitude. ''So none of you are in charge here?'' 

''You two killed everyone in charge!'' Roderick deadpanned. 

''No, we-I mean: I did not.'' Alen shot back. ''...And neither did Krone, he couldn't have because he is not a mage.'' _'I will not let elves be scapegoats for shemlen!'_

''Maybe not,'' Chancellor said, narrowing his eyes at the white-haired elf, who was looking back at Roderick like he was an irritating bug of some kind. ''but he is an accomplice of one!''

''We have never even met until this day, and I did not make that thing in the sky!'' Alen hotly defended. Then he sighed and tried to reason. ''Is not closing the breach more pressing issue?'' Elf really tried. 

''You brought this on us in the first place!''

Before Alen could retort by use of colorful swear words, the breach in the sky expanded ever so slightly, a green pulse of light moving thru it. 

It meant that his mark would-

\------------------------------------------General POV------------------------------------------

A scream of deep pain echoed thru the camp, Alen tried to hold it back, but the agonizing feeling of his hand being on fire was far too great.

Pink-eyed elf was on his knees, holding his left hand away from rest of his body, as if it was something he could just throw away. 

To the great horror of Alen and those around him, mark only glowed more as pain increased, drawing yet another haunting scream from the poor elf. 

''Solas, do something!'' Cassandra shouted, eyes wide with alarm. 

''I can't, it's too unstable!!'' Bald elf explained, kneeling in front of their dalish companion. His spells and magic did nothing to decrease its growth. 

Then Solas was suddenly pushed away without any warning, by the white-haired elf no less. 

Before anyone could shout: 'What the fuck are you doing!' Sith lord placed his gloved hands on the mark, and pushed the force within it, willing it to weaken the energy mark outputted. 

''That is fascinating!'' Solas shouted from the ground, getting up was momentarily forgotten due to the sigh before him. ''He- How? But he couldn't be.'' Bald elf muttered to himself.

Everyone was startled and relieved by a decreasing light of the mark. 

Slightly panting owner of the said mark looked better than well, if out-of-place expressions of relief and bliss were anything to go by. 

''I thought you said he was not a mage!'' Roderick eventually accused. 

Alen was in too much bliss to hear him (Or anyone else for the matter). Excruciating pain was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of ...serenity. Something unknown was moving thru his body and soul, temporarily subduing the magic which usually occupied the space. He knew it could do more than subdue, but for now, dark-haired elf cared very little. It brought him peace and stability, and joy unlike any other. The feeling of being more than yourself, like you were bigger than your body and connected to... everything and everyone. 

''He is not,'' Solas was the one to answer with a look of surprise on his face. ''That is a ...templar ability?'' He slowly got up, never taking his eyes away from the duo.

''HE IS A TEMPLAR!?'' Seeker and chancellor shouted at the same time, shocked.

''He doesn't look like the chantry type.'' Varric muttered dubiously. 

''I agree.'' Leliana muttered with suspicion, motioning soldiers around them to stand down. 

''No... wait.'' Solas said, getting closer to them... only to be stopped by the warning growl from white-haired elf, whose left eye had changed colors from the golden to sky blue.

''It is more powerful than templar's'' Hairless elf said eventually, breaking the gaze and glancing at the seeker. ''It feels like your ability, Cassandra, the one you used on demons to weaken them.'' 

''...''

Stunned looks were everywhere.

''Are you saying...'' Roderick looked pissed and sounded pissed. ''that this elf is a seeker!'' 

''But how... is he... he can't be.'' Cassandra said weakly, lost. ''Elves are not allowed to be seekers... if exception was allowed, I would know.''

''Elf is lying!'' Roderick proclaimed, crossing his arms. 

''No, he is not.'' Cassandra said, shaking her head. ''I can feel it, and so can Solas... the magic is weakened around them.'' 

''It is more than that.'' Solas added, narrowing his eyes at Alen and Krone. ''Back when Alen was unconscious, I asked you and few templars to use your abilities on the mark... it had little to no affect.'' 

Cassandra nodded, suddenly feeling all eyes on her. ''I remember.''

''So do I.'' Leliana said, glancing at everyone. ''I was there.''

Solas nodded back at them, continuing. ''Our friend here has no such limitation... his abilities can actually influence the mark, I want you to tell me something... is Krone using any other seeker power you are familiar with?'' 

Cassandra gave a long look at presumed seeker, who was gently holding Alen's hand in his own, and keeping an eye contact with him. ''No.''

Solas only hummed, thinking.

''What does the this ...Krone say about this?'' Chantry man demanded.

''Nothing.'' Varric responded, scratching his head in contemplation. ''He doesn't speak our language... or any language we recognize.'' 

Roderick shook his head in disbelief. ''This is absurd! Those elves have cluttered your mind, seeker.'' 

''Whatever he is, he is useful.'' Leliana reasoned pragmatically. 

Nods followed around the group, but not from Roderick. 

''Hey kid, are you alright?'' Varric asked, carefully taking a cautious step forward. ''Alen, can you hear me?!''

Pink eyes blinked, looking around. It's like he forgot everyone else. ''Y-yes, I-gods.'' He said softly. ''This is ...amazing.''

Everyone was taken aback by that, but before they could question, white-haired elf let go of Alen's hand and moved away. Said elf let out a disappointed whimper at the loss of contact, reaching out his hand toward strange elf. 

Both of Krone's eyes were gold when he moved away from him, Solas noted that. 

Krone was feeling dizzy, but he did his best to hide it from the others. _'Outrageous, using dark and light sides like this, combining both of those anti magic jedi and sith techniques to use them at the same time... I hope you are worth the trouble - if lord Sidious found out I did this...'_ He shuddered at the thought. 

''Alen.'' Cassandra called at elf, who was looking at Krone with pleading eyes. ''Alen!''

Pink eyes snapped at her. ''R-right.'' He got up and looked down on his mark. ''It's okay now.'' 

''What was that?'' Solas and Varric asked at the same time. 

Alen paused, glancing at the white-haired elf, who was only gazing at tear in the sky. Dark-haired elf then looked at everyone else and shook his head. ''I have no idea what he did... but it was-'' Pink eyes narrowed in thoughts of right words. ''Brilliant, amazing, beautiful, majestic ...Best experience of my fucking life!?'' 

Others exchanged concerned looks, confused at what to think when the grinning man who said all that ...was in terrible pain just a moment ago. 

''Seeker.'' Roderick said, sounding tired and defeated. ''Just... retreat, those elves are clearly out of their mind.'' 

All eyes fell on Cassandra, who looked conflicted only for a second. ''We will not retreat. Alen!''

Dark-haired elf's attention was on her. 

''How do you think we should proceed?'' 

''You are asking me what to do?!'' Mage asked in disbelief. 

''You have the mark.'' Solas chipped in, but his eyes were still on white-haired elf. 

''And you are the one we must keep alive, it is only fair for you decide how we do that.'' Cassandra elaborated carefully. ''Since we can't agree on our own...'' She said, glancing at Leliana and the chancellor. 

Alen frowned. He looked around, observing awaiting faces, only one who wasn't looking at him was Krone. ''We take the mountain path.'' 

\------------------------------------------Cullen POV------------------------------------------

Cullen Stanton Rutherford was a man of action, specifically the military one. In half hour, he had every battle able soldier ready for an assault. 

''We need to march on them as a distraction, once we clear the path, we will help Cassandra and others.'' Leliana informed him, she already had bow in her hands, along with arrows on her back. 

''I insisted on him marching with us to protect others.'' She explained to him.

''Is that all?'' Commander asked with sword ready in his hand. 

''Be careful around Krone.'' Spy master said, glancing at the white-haired elf. ''Solas insists that he is not the one who did this, but you can never be too careful.''

Cullen followed her gaze. ''...I know what you mean, he feels dangerous, any experienced warrior can tell you that.'' He agreed, feeling odd just by looking at said man.

_'Maker give us strength.'_ Ex templar prayed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that Maker answered his prayer in the oddest way possible.

Cullen watched the strange elf tear thru demons like they were birthday cakes, his lighting was a pure devastation on them; Templars weakened them, and Krone killed them. 

_'How?'_ Blond commander asked himself. _'He is on the front lines, very close to templars. Their abilities should render his magic useless on that distance... is he really a seeker? Can seekers do that? No, I have seen seekers in action, this is a mage spell... what in Maker's name is he?'_

Now he understood why Leliana was wary of him. 

\------------------------------------------General POV------------------------------------------

Krone was in shock, he felt other humans weaken those creatures with unknown abilities. _'Yet they don't feel like force sensitives, and this ability is nothing compared to pseudo jedi's... in power at least.' _

Sith inquisitor force pushed away advancing horde of ten or so monsters. Then he levitated swords on the ground from fallen soldiers, and rained it on them with another powerful force push. 

He dodged green energy blasts from creatures made of magic, and answered with the force lighting. Unsurprisingly they melted against its power. _'Always effective, especially against pesky nightsister magic.'_

Soldiers around him marveled as he ran straight into the enemy front lines, dodging their attacks without even looking, and then rendering them weakened with a single touch. 

They cheered and followed him with higher morale than before. 

''Etsardna si htiw su!'' _ Andraste is with us!_

Cullen led the assault with a war cry, decapitating one of the lessened creatures. 

Leliana and her people provided help with their long ranged weapons, along with few mages.

_'At this rate we'll clear the way in no time.'_ Thought Cullen, dodging a blast of green fire. 

But fate had other plans. Just as number of demons decreased, a rift opened up in the middle of the battleground.

''FUCK!''

''No more, how many of them can we fight?'' 

''Maker save us!''

Cullen didn't let his troops fall into despair/disorder. ''Don't not let the demons break your will, for the Maker!'' He called out with his sword raised high. 

It had the desired effect, their eyes lit up with hope. So ex-templar continued:

''For the Maker!''

''For all the innocent that rely on us to protect them!''

Ex-templar pointed his sword at the rift demons. ''Charge!''

Even the wounded rose to the call, their pain forgotten in favor of their beliefs. 

Sith inquisitor was impressed. _'Whatever he said, it worked; Must be an experienced general.'_ Krone had seen soldiers motivated to fight like that just by lord Vader's presence, for someone to do something remotely similar to it... was a feat worthy of respect. 

Krone was about to join them... but then he felt a disturbance behind him, turning around, he found Leliana with her men. 

'Follow me.' She said with hand motions. 

That left sith lord a bit confused, but nonetheless, he agreed. _'I am not here to judge their military strategy, more so when I can't even communicate with them to know what their strategy is.'_

Sith followed Leliana and her troops in silence, but he could feel their eyes on him. _'Hope they won't be stupid enough to attack me.'_

They made way to center of the breach, seeing burned bodies everywhere. 

_'Did some kind of explosion cause that portal to appear?'_ Krone thought, guessing. _'Magic here is so much more powerful... matters not, force is stronger.'_

Sith stopped in his tracks when he found something familiar. ''An escape pod!?'' 

Stuck in the ground was undoubtedly said imperial device. 

He ran toward -what was in all likelihood- most advanced piece of technology on that planet, hoping that there was an active communicator or a lightsaber inside it. Preferably both. 

He opened the pod with a wave of his hand, startling his companions. They were calmed by Leliana's raised hand.

After searching the inside, Krone was very disappointed to find communications damaged beyond repair. And to add more to his bad mood, his lightsaber was not there either.

''Damn it all!'' Sith lord cursed, glaring the the pod. _'Last thing I remember... it was... WHY IS IT SO HARD TO REMEMBER!?'_ In his anger, he lifted the pod in the air and thew it away like it was a doll of some kind. 

''Krone.'' Female voice called.

Golden eyes immediately landed on poker faced Leliana. ''Emoc!'' _Come._

She gestured to follow her once more. 

White-haired force user was on half a mind to choke the cowering people behind her, but rational side of his brain took control. _'Anger is a sith weapon, it doesn't get to be used against us because we let it fuel our powers... but we never let it stand in the way of our goals. Blind rage will leave you vulnerable, learn that or perish.'_ Vader's words echoed in inquisitor's mind. 

As much as sith wanted to mediate and uncover his clouded memories, doing so under a magical portal was asking for trouble. So he followed her with a thoughtful look on his face.

_'This pod was most likely used by me, but why? Did I escape from something?'_ Suddenly, mist on his mind lessened. _'I remember! I destroyed last nighsister base on Helemaal Moeder, took their holly texts, records and artifacts for my own... even stayed an extra month to study them in secrecy.... I remember loading everything on the star destroyer... and then... UGH!'_

Krone couldn't get past the block on his mind to remember more. He cursed under his breath, once again drawing looks from everyone. _'What is wrong with my mind? ...If someone dared to mess with my memories again...'_

Dark thoughts passed in sith lord's head. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alen, Cassandra, Solas and Varric used the mountain path, closed a small rift on the way, and rescued some scouts too. 

Marked elf couldn't get Krone out of his mind the whole time, _'Why did Leliana insist for him to charge with them?'_ at least until he saw still burning corpses of different people, looks of horror were well preserved on their stone-cold faces _'Gods...'_

''Are you alright, kid?'' Varric asked, observing the sick look on pink eyed elf's face.

''No.'' Pale faced Alen responded, trying to recreate feeling of bliss from before. ''Let's just get it over with.'' Maybe white haired elf would be kind enough to teach him how to do that on his own. _'...maybe after the breach is gone.'_

Speaking of which, Leliana arrived with Krone. ''You are here, thank the Maker.'' Spymaster said with relief on her face.

''Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.'' Spy master nodded at seeker's command, turning to her troops.

Krone stepped aside and walked toward the rift; Curiosity was clear as a day in those golden eyes. 

Solas, Varric and Cassandra were observing the sith lord with guarded looks... Their body language made it clear that they were ready to attack. 

''He did not do it, so stop that.'' Alen said, scowling at said 3. ''Did not you say that Krone was innocent, Solas?''

''We are just being cautious.'' Solas responded, others nodding at his choice of words. ''His abilities... or where he came from... or what language he speaks, it's all very suspicious.'' 

Meanwhile, subject of their conversation felt uneasy. _'Something is about to happen, I can feel it.'_

**''Khooooh Puuuhrr.''**

Everyone froze when ominous breathing sound echoed thru the destroyed temple. 

''What is that!'' Cassandra demanded, her hand was already on the sword. 

''The fade, it must be showing us past events.'' Bald elf replied, looking up at the portal. ''This is the first rift and for now it is not active... regardless, closing this one will close the brea-''

**''Khooooh Puuuhrr.''**

Once more came the breathing. 

''Lord Vader.'' Sith inquisitor whispered out loud. 

They all glanced at frozen Krone, who looked like death itself was about to come from the rift. 

_''My lord, I beg of you, stop this!''_ Panic filled voice of Krone came from the rift as shapes began taking forms.

''He lied to us!'' Cassandra thundered with gritted teeth. ''He understood us perfectly this wh-''

''That is a mistake, Cassandra.'' Solas said, standing between her and white-haired man, with Alen there for additional support. 

''Fade has no language barriers.'' Dark haired elf informed with narrowed eyes, making it clear that he would protect the fellow elf if seeker decided to attack. 

''True.'' Egg headed man agreed with approving look. 

**''There is no escape.''** Inhuman voice proclaimed, sending chill down every spine. 

Everyone was focused on the towering figure of a man clad in black, who was holding the sword made of red light in his hand. Black mask that looked like a skull and dark as night helmet, they revealed nothing of the face under it. Yet everyone could practically taste the power from him. 

**''Your services are acknowledged, inquisitor.''** Caped man said, walking closer to the kneeling Krone. Image of said elf was too blurry, but voice was a dead give away. 

''Inquisitor?'' Lelana and Cassandra whispered at the same time, sharing a glance. 

**''But your Maker left me no choice, you will die for my future and future of my apprentice.''**

Silence was deafening as the man raised his weapon and image faded into smoke. 

Murmurs went thru the destroyed temple. 

''What was tha-'' Cassandra started, but new images from the past -this time of her beloved divine- made her go silent. 

\------------------------------------------Sith Inquisitor POV------------------------------------------

Memories struck him as he watched elder sith speak. 

_ ''Lord Vader, why?'' Krone shouted, narrowly dodging a lightsaber that was thrown at him. His own was destroyed the moment Vader boarded the ship.  _

_**''I found an apprentice more suitable than you.''** Vader declared, force pushing him into the wall. _

_ Krone knew what his position was, for Vader he was a potential apprentice who he could use to overthrow the emperor. ''Who?'' White-haired man demanded, attempting to move his body.  _

_ Sith lord paused, before -something Krone thought he would never hear from likes of Vader- warmly whispering. **''My son.''** _

_With that, elder Sith lord called back his light sword with the force, while still holding the inquisitor against the wall._

_ ''I am more powerful than him! Let me prove it!!'' Krone shouted with rage inside his heart. ''I can help you overthrow lord Sidious right now, if you let me.''  _

_ Darth Vader studied his former -In all but name- apprentice, before letting him go. **''You deserve to know this before you die.''** _

_Inquisitor's heart was beating with purest fear... It seemed that elder sith already made the decision._

_**''Your father is Darth Sidious.''** Dark lord dropped it on him unceremoniously.  _

_Krone was more than stunned, he was shocked. ''W-W-What!?''_

_**''Out of all of his children, only you can use the force.''** Former Jedi added._

_Krone's mind was -unsuccessfully- trying to process that. ''THERE ARE MORE!?'' Was all he could shout out. ''...H-How long have you known this!''_

_**''I figured it out just recently.''** Dark lord stated, moving closer. ' **'I thought I was using emperor's replacement for me as an apprentice of my own, we were both played in that by Palpatine.''** _

_Hollow chuckle escaped inquisitor's lips. '' ...Lord Vader, is there anything I can do to save myself?''_

**_''No.''_ **

Krone stood there, stunned. Even when the portal in the sky started acting up, he did nothing. 

_'I am emperor's... son?'_ Wave of disgust and rage washed over him. _'I served him with nothing but loyalty and competence, is this my reward?!'_ Painful feeling in his heart formed and grew like a supernova. ''Son of emperor my ass, I was never loyal to that bastard and he knew it!''

Portal caused a small earthquake, and soon after, monsters started forming from the ground. Krone glanced/glared at Alen, who was using his mark to try to influence the anomaly in the sky.

Said person was surrounded by 3 magic users, one of which was Solas.

Krone observed melee fighters around the temple, who fought with Cassandra in charge. Then he glanced archers on the high ground with Varric and that strange woman in charge. 

Golden eyes once more landed on Alen, who looked to be struggling.

In few a seconds, sith stood in the battlefield. Creatures were attacking everything and everyone, warriors fought them with pseudo jedi and others. 

Sith inquisitor ducked under fires of magic thrown at him by ghost like beings. He quickly ended them with hate filled force lightning, but more took their place.

After 10 minutes, battle grew tiresome. They killed and killed, but there was no end to monsters. _'They can't close it, I feel it... they need more energy; More magic.'_ Sith lord thought in panic. 

Krone remembered how he escaped lord Vader, Golden eyes widening in fear. _'I came from this portal with that nightsister artifact!'_

And if he could do it, then it would be nothing for someone like Vader... and if said monster of a man felt that Krone was alive... _'...I am a dead man.'_

Another earthquake, this time more powerful, went thru the destroyed building. And a gigantic monster unlike any other followed it. 

Being stepped out of the rift and crushed 2 soldiers like bugs. The size of it was downright terrifying, and the skin that looked like a steel only added to its frightening (inhuman) appearance. 

''Edirp nomed!''

One of the soldiers shouted, terrified. 

What caught sith's attention was its magic, its size, potency, and... _'Opportunity!'_

Sith needed the portal closed to make sure of his survival from Darth Vader, and Alen needed more power to seal said portal...  _ 'If I can use that jedi technique, then creature itself can be used as a battery to power that thing on Alen's hand! ...Provided I use myself as a middle man for the magic... how will that affect me?'  _

Meanwhile: Monster paid no attention to rain of arrows from Varric and others. It created a giant ball of electricity and directed it at Alen. 

Solas and 2 other mages made the blue barrier to block the attack.

Lightning clashed against it, but was unable to break thru. 

That didn't stop the creature. It made whips of lighting, one in each hand, and used them for relentless attacks against the barrier. 

Melee soldiers and Cassandra were too busy fighting other monsters to help in time, and magic users behind the barrier looked barely conscious. 

Seeing that as only opportunity, Krone moved with force enchanted speed, and positioned himself behind the giant monster. 

He couldn't use force to weaken it at the risk of diminishing required magic for the breach. 

Krone concentrated at the electricity in monster's hands, he grabbed it with the force as creature was about to swing again, and pulled. 

Whips of electricity wrapped themselves around the giant, making it cry out in pain because of shock. _'Rest of your body is not resistant to your own lighting.'_

Then it was lifted in the air by the dark side user, and unceremoniously dropped on the ground. 

Electric whips disappeared, only for half-exhausted Krone to replace them with his own force lighting. 

Many eyed creature threw its hands up in front of said eyes. 

Krone continued vicious attacks with the dark side, adding force pushes into the electricity. It would have worked, if he was not forced to narrowly dodge an attack from another monster, causing him to stop the barrage. 

Golden eyes glared at long limbed creature, unleashing the force lighting upon it. Not even ash remained from its form. 

Suddenly growl came behind Krone, and he had just a second to form the force barrier to block a giant hand that would crush his body. 

Monster was angry (force user could sense/feel it), furious that a mere human made it feel terror and pain. Another punch came, and another, and another. In seconds, monster was raining punches at his force barrier, cracking the ground under sith lord from the wight of attacks. 

Krone's arms hurt like hell, but it also kept him alive, along with the fact that pain could be used to feed his connection to the dark side. Sith lord was waiting for a moment; An opening for him to knock out the creature.

_'But if this continues, I-I will actually die!'_ Krone's eyes went wide, before wrath inside him made said eyes shine with the brighter color of gold, strengthening his barrier with second breath of the force. ''I will not die!'' White-haired man hissed at the monster. ''I didn't survive this long to die by likes of you!!'' 

Suddenly monster was knocked off its feet by Cassandra, who bashed into it with her shield, very much like a projectile with legs. 

Krone suddenly felt more humans in the battle. _'Reinforcements? Just in time!'_

Sith lord jumped on downed monster's chest, and put his hands on it. Before monster could even think of punching him away, Cullen and Cassandra drove their swords in both of its palms. 

Krone could feel them using their weird powers to weaken it, much to his dismay. _'...At least their abilities are not as strong as mine when it comes to diminishing the magic.'_

He pushed the force inside magic energy that creature was made of, and tried to grab its flow. It was no easy task, and not just because of lack of experience, or the fact that magic was not willing to obey. 

Inhuman sound of pain made past Krone's lips. If his hands hurt before, now they felt like someone poured lava on them. Krone could not use that pain for the dark side to make himself stronger. ' _This technique requires the light side!' _He reminded himself, dreading it. 

For the first time in a while, he let force guide him. And much to his surprise, magic became much more obedient, flowing into the force user with ease. 

Krone guided stream of green light from the monster, not bothering to break his concentration on the gasps of shock around him.

Sith could feel his mind becoming heavy. _'I don't have much time, I need to give it to him.'_ He slowly walked toward Alen, who was still trying to close the portal. Too preoccupied with said task to notice anything else around him.

2 mages raised their weapons, only for Solas to stop them. Said man shot him a narrowed look when he passed by them. 

Krone grabbed Alen's unmarked hand, and poured the magic inside him. Green light from Alen's mark increased with power.

Force user could hear small gasp from the dark-haired man. _'Good thing I got familiar with his magic flow before attempting this.'_

He closed his eyes and tuned off the world around him. Only magic and force remained in his mind, and he could feel monster dying from the transfer. _'Good.'_

Krone's mind went in meditative state, so much so that he didn't even notice when he fell unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is for fun only. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
